


Маленький домик на холме

by SerClegane



Category: DC Elseworlds, Jonah Hex - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Western, weird western
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 04:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3276749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerClegane/pseuds/SerClegane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двести долларов за голову бандита - и можно две недели ночевать на кровати с толстой проституткой, выпить ведро виски и купить себе целую коробку сигар. Хекс идет по следу, а след ведет куда-то не туда. Но двести долларов на дороге не валяются.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Маленький домик на холме

Если бы Билли Джо не ограбил банк в Дезерт-Флауэр, то это была бы совсем другая история. Но Билли Джо был дураком, и еще каким! Кто же грабит банк в субботу? В пятницу ведь всем шахтерам с медной шахты возле города платят деньги, а новый завоз - в понедельник. Ну нет в банке в субботу денег. Но этот дурак высадил дверь, застрелил охранника и удрал. Вот поэтому над местным шерифом нависал Джона Хекс, рассматривая плакат о розыске за спиной у представителя закона левым глазом. Ему была непонятна первая цифра в награде - два ноля дальше видно, а это такая тройка, что ли?  
\- Двести, - угрюмо сказал шериф. Если честно, то первая цифра вычурным шрифтом была единицей, но обижать собрата-конфедерата не хотелось, - и еще, мистер Хекс - живым брать не обязательно.  
Хекс кивнул, развернулся, хлопнул дверью. Шериф облегченно выдохнул. Про охотника за наградами рассказывали всякое.   
Билли Джо был еще большим дураком, чем казался- он везде и всюду ездил только на чубарой лошади. Ну ее же кто хочешь заметит. Вот эти фермеры, перепуганная семейка - старый хрен, его жена и соплячка. Причем из всей семейки только жена схватилась за вилы. Ну да, пулю не обгонишь, но и грабителю бы не поздоровилось от вил в кишках. Но тот парень на пятнистом коне ехал вон туда, к ферме Эгберта, мистер. Это отсюда ехать до вот такого большого кривого кактуса, а от кактуса налево, пока не увидите дом с такой деревянной крышей, он такой там один.  
Солнце заползало за холмы. Джона Хекс тащил на себе седло, скатку и винтовку и тихо материл гремучую змею, которая загремела своим хвостом на него, никчемную лошадь, которая ни с того ни с сего взяла и сдохла, маленькие круглые кактусы, в которые пришлось падать и все большие кривые кактусы, которые есть на свете. Где этот чертов дом, мать его? Или старый хрен был левшой и надо было свернуть направо? Только и радости, что змея была толстая. Ага, вроде бы видно дом. Может, у них есть лишняя лошадь, одолжу на время.  
На ферме творилась какая-то чертовщина - вся живность орала на разные голоса. Хекс швырнул седло на землю и выхватил кольт - еще и двери в доме настежь. Маленький такой домишко, две комнаты, кровать и табуретка со столом и кухня пристройкой. И на кухне пусто, и в доме пусто, и корова мычит как ненормальная. Ее что, подоить забыли? А у фермерской кобылы тоже ни воды, ни еды. А навоза - ой до хрена, этак дня два не убирали. Куры, бедные, уже подохли. Это что, люди куда-то пропали, а про скотину забыли? Так, где тут колодец и сеновал? И, если что, так корову можно продать.   
А за коровником - дохлая лошадь с уже выклеванными глазами. Чубарый жеребец, если присмотреться. Сломанная передняя нога и лишняя дырка в черепе. Или Билли Джо окончательно рехнулся и пошел пешком, или его на самом деле взяли черти, вместе с другими людьми на ферме, или он засел где-то-тут в кукурузе. Хекс порылся в карманах, выудил из правого чудом уцелевшую сигару, из левого - две спички, закурил и аккуратно поджег еще не потушенной спичкой кукурузу. Все равно уже собрали. Никто не орал, не выскакивал, не катался по земле, пытаясь сбить пламя. Горелым тоже не тянуло. А жаль. В доме что-то зашуршало. Хекс затянулся и вытащил кольт. Из дома донеслось скуление. Может, Билли Джо еще и стрелять разучился? И другой голос, высокий, кричащий-поющий на незнакомом языке. Дохлая лошадь задергалась, выгнулась дугой, упала назад на землю. Хекс осторожно попятился к дому.   
\- Быстро сюда! - заорал из подвала горе-грабитель.  
Два раза повторять не требовалось.  
Билли Джо Пауэлл сидел в подвале и клацал зубами. Когда незнакомец закурил, у него отлегло от сердца, но потом этот опять заорал и бежать уже было поздно. А теперь этот поджигатель кукурузы оказался Джоной мать-его Хексом.   
\- Я им ничего не делал, они сами! - Хекс молчал. Выслушать - дело нужное, - Старуха возилась со своими помидорами и вдруг с нее кожа слазит! Вот как тряпка упала! А я ее придурок-сынок за эту шкуру схватился и как затрясется! А потом себе прямо руками горло разодрал.  
\- А трупы очень быстро ссохлись и распались в пыль.   
\- Точно, Хекс. А ты откуда знаешь?  
\- От людей слышал. Это шкурокрад. Напал на старуху, она ему не подошла, потом попробовал парня, тот тоже не годился. И он далеко не дурак, не полез же к тебе.   
\- Боится!  
\- Нее, брезгует, вроде как в коровье дерьмо вступил.  
Билли Джо Пауэлл дернулся.   
\- Давай! Нее, боишься.   
\- Так ты тоже шкурокрад!  
Хекс затянулся, выдохнул дым в нос грабителю.  
\- Нее. Он ни курить не может, ни огонь зажечь. А ты сам спичкой чиркни!  
Билли Джо Пауэлл порылся в карманах, выудил оттуда кисет и крайне неумело свернул самокрутку. Затянулся и сразу закашлялся.  
\- Вот и хорошо. Значит, получу награду. И надо выдираться отсюда.  
Грабителя передернуло. Да, чертов одноглазый урод говорил не по-здешнему, тянул слова, как зуб клещами, но, кажется, он предлагал рывок к кобыле.   
\- А ты сам подумай, что с тобой станет к утру.   
Билли Джо Пауэлл шарахнулся в сторону и врезался локтем в горшки и банки с заготовками на зиму.  
\- А ты попробуй, попробуй.  
\- Думал, что будет так, как в этих книжках за десять центов? Чистенько, красивенько, серебряные шпоры и перестрелка в полдень на главной улице? И да, ты ж обязан победить, да, миста Пауэлл? Ты ж вроде как парень в белой шляпе, да?   
\- Она хоть новая, а тебе разве не сказали, что война закончилась? И да, мятежникам надрали задницу!  
\- Ну, я с Миссури, только тебя там и близко не было, ты еще тогда учился искать, где у шлюхи сиськи. Лезь наверх! - Хекс опустил правую руку к бедру. Перестрелка в таком тесном подвале смахивает на самоубийство, но это если у Билли Джо духу хватит.   
Билли Джо Пауэлл полез наверх, смирно и послушно, как теленок. Никакого веселья.   
Во дворе догорала кукуруза, стервятник мирно поклевывал дохлого чубарого, корова выглядывала из двери хлева и жевала жвачку. Ничего подозрительного. Вроде бы.  
\- Который час, Пауэлл? У тебя же есть часы.  
\- То есть как это - девять вечера? Солнце же должно было сесть?  
\- Нахрен солнце! Кукуруза должна была уже сгореть.  
\- Это все твои штучки, Хекс! - Билли Джо отходил все левее и левее.   
\- Да ну?   
\- Рыжая голова, ведьмина кровь. А сказано в Хорошей Книге - "ворожеи не оставляй в живых"! - Билли Джо Пауэлл потащил свой кольт из кобуры.  
Хекс фыркнул. А что, интересно, в Хорошей Книге пишут про дураков? Хоть бы петлю с рукоятки снял.  
За хлевом заверещало, как младенец. Пума? Шкурокрад? Билли Джо наконец-то сообразил, что делает не так и высвободил кольт из кобуры.  
\- Так ты будешь стрелять или я схожу поем?  
Билли Джо не выдержал. Хекс выстрелил с левой руки, даже не целясь - главное, чтобы грабителя можно было опознать. А вот как его теперь везти? Кобыла тут, честно говоря, одни ребра, еще свалится по дороге. А где у этой старухи в доме топор? Не, можно и ножом отрезать, но это долго. Еще и шкурокрад, которого вроде пули не берут. Где ж он, хотелось бы знать?  
Стервятник вернулся на конский бок, заинтересованно склонил голову - еще еды прибавилось, вкусного молодого мясца.   
\- Мне только миста Пауэлл нужен, ну, его башка. Я за ним ехал, - Хекс нашел в сарае топор и дырявый мешок.  
Топор тупой, чего еще от старухи хотеть, а зато шея у Билли Джо тонкая. Тут и пенек подходящий. Охотник за головами уложил бывшего грабителя в подходящую позу, пару раз примерился к топору и рубанул по давно не мытой шее. Крови почти не было. Ну да, он же уже дохлый.   
Мышастая кобыла уныло понурила голову. Переседлывать ее пришлось дважды, в первый раз скотина надулась, во второй- умело поддала задом. Ей не нравится мешок? А кто ж ее спрашивает. Корова бродила по двору. Фермерский дом разгорался с четырех концов. Стервятник смотрел, будто чего-то ждал.  
\- Нее, я не вчерашний. Я в тебя стрелять не стану.  
\- Пауэлл! - Хекс вытащил голову из мешка и сунул под нос шерифу.  
\- Награда, как договаривались. Все двести долларов, - шериф спихнул голову на пол конторы. Он как раз собрался поужинать, - а быстро вы с ним управились, мистер Хекс. Три часа прошло.  
\- Надо же. У вас кто-то продает лошадей?  
\- Да, мистер, дальше по улице . Всего хорошего.  
Хекс фыркнул. Пора было рвать когти. На крыльце курил незнакомый индеец, очень похожий на стервятника.  
Чалый мерин размеренно переставлял ноги. Хекс думал про ужин, девок и хорошую винтовку. Должно хватить. А если нет - так всегда найдется какой-нибудь преступник.


End file.
